in another world
by CherryBlossomNya
Summary: the tragic end of people wich lost their hearts in this world, one to love, the other to hatred. this cruel world has never meant to give them happines in a way they needed it the most.


_**First story, hope you like it. Sorry for grammer mistakes 3 _**_

Everything above them was grey, clouds where everywere in this wide and sad sky.  
Slowly the snow was falling. White and pure snow.  
She looked into his red eyes the sharingan was activated bloody red eyes, the eyes that she feared the most. As the snow was falling blood where dripping onto this newly fallen and still glittering snow, blood that dripped down his arm.  
At his feet they lay. No doubt it was them. But she didn`t cry. She began walking slowly and gracefully, her eyes where cold and seemed to be empty.  
As she stood infront of Sasuke she kneeled down, down to those dead bodys, wich his strong arm pirced. She lay a finger to find a pulse, not hectical but really slow and realexed as if it was one of the most normal things to do.  
Blood was eveywhere and as she searched for the pulse her hands got taint with all this blood, she didnt even cared. She looked the last time in her mothers dead eyes and clothed them the same she did with her father.  
Sasuke stood there and didnt moved an inch he looked down and carefully watched her actions. As she glanced down one last time to see her dead parents she stood up to be right in front of the killer. With one hand she took a hairstrain behind her ear, the blood from her hand got on her cheek and hair. She came one step clother to the man who killed her only family to stand face to face.  
Sillence.  
Still the snow was falling, oh what a cold day it was and every snowflake that meet her bare skin made her body shiver but she herself didnt mind the coldness. In fact it wasnt so cold. She was just like drunk, not caring for anyone or anything anymore. Seconds where like minutes, minutes like hours. He was the one who made her feel so much pain. He was the one she loved the most the one who was in her mind everyday even tought years had past and they both grew up. How much it hurtred her that he went such a dark rode. A rode filled with hatred with selfishness, full of regrets, full of confussion...full of lonelyness and madness.  
She looked at his skin, such a pure white skin he had. He propably werent outside much, the scars on his chest showed that he had a hard time he was training propably everyday, she imagined what his life was like since the age of 12 when he left.  
He werent going out with friends or having any hobbys. Most of the time he most likely was alone no one to confort him, to cheer for him, to protect him. He was alone and she was sure he was scared. even tought he would not feel any fear now, his 12 years old self did!...What kind of pain did he feel?...the only thing that keept him going was his hate for his older brother, that hate drove him insane.  
Maybe he got so strong because he hold on to this hate. What did he felt when he killed Itachi and was told that he was not at fault. His world riped appart and this hate wich was his only hold in life grew and regrets came mixed with this scary feeling. Now he wanted to destroy his hometown and began with the parents of his teammate. Even if everyone in konoha said that he was a bloody and feelingles monster, she knew that he was just an immature kid deep inside.  
A weapon because he got influenced so easiely. Did she hate him? Or does she still love him? Did she even feel something inside?  
Slowly she placed her hand onto his cheek and began to brush it slowly. He looked into her eyes, his sharingan was gone and he had his beautifull black eyes with no emotion, it would be great for him to love someone and to allow someone to love him, but hate is like a wound. You can only cure it with love, even tought love hurts at first.  
if you are not curing it right away the wound will only get worse and it infacts. His wound was already infacted, love wouldn't even help curing anything anymore. She got even nearer to him and placed her free hand on his back and lay her head into his chrouck. His eyes slowly followed her figure as she slowly pulled him closer.  
There where screams everywhere and the sound of dropping bombs yes the silence between the two of them could make them even forget that there was a war going on around them, but at the little place in the woods where they where it was quiet peacfully. She heard his hart, it was pumping slowly, he was realexing just as she. Not realising the situation she where in, not realising her friends wich are dying, one after another, on this mercyless beattleground.  
Not realising the death of her parents.  
She made her head come up from his neck and kissed his ice cold cheeck. It was a really light kiss a tickelish touch wich lasted not longer than a few seconds while a tear formed in her eye and rolled down her ckeek.  
"...Annoying..." he said with and emotionless voice. His right hand took her by her waist as she slowly relised the kiss and his right hand was sorounded by his chidory, ready to pierce her.  
"You are loved, Sasuke-kun."

New pure blood dropped down at the snow and tainted it with an scary and dark colour. The scent of fresh blood returned.  
She switched and he pierced her clone, while she was behind him and attacked him with two kunais, one she pierced into his neck, the other one on his back right into a very dangerouse spot. Blood was spreading everywhere and tainted her skin, her hair and her white clothes.  
It was the right thing to do she knew it and she felt no regret no sadness but an unberabel pain. she lay him down and layed herself next to him her head on his shoulders her face in his neck. Her legs in between of his, one hand around her and his other hand in her hand. More tears came the pain got worse every second and his body got even colder wich every breath she took. His beautiful white skin became light blue and his georgeause lips became purpel. slowly she took her kunai and cut herself on her wrist.  
She wanted to see him when her heart is beating for the last time. He should be the one, the last one she wanted to see when she dies. Dying is a strange thing...you feel how you get realexter with ever heratbeat. Everything seems to slow down and you dont even want to think about things that are going to come, just to think about now. It got warm, she felt the hot blood pouring out of her body, covering both of them. she was not afrait he was at her side. She would not care what was happening now because for her the world now was like a bad nightmare with no hope, she closed her eyes with a hope. A hope to wake up in a world where people are happy, where she would be happy again.

_She hoped to wake up in her bed again, with her momy beeing angry at her for staying up late and sleeping in this morning. She hoped to run out of her house to see Kakashi sensei wich was buying the new icha icha book. In a world where Azuma was taking a walk with his wife and his lovely child, while jiraja was having ramen together with naruto and scolding him for beeing rude to his parents. Where tsunade and orochimaru had too much to drink early in the morning and got scolded by the Hokage wich was as well their sensei, for how bad of an influence they are. In a world where HE was lauging with some of the konoha boys and making fun, beeing a little too proud of himself for beeing the youngest ninja to get the tilte junin ever. She dreamed of going to him and taking him by his hand while she was telling him to not beeing so arogant and to hurry because team 7 had a mission. he would propably laugh and tell her to not be so strict and to have a little more fun in life while he was holding onto her hand. She wished to wake up there, in a world where this could be possible, in a world not as cruel as our world. The world where they meet, the world where she loved and he hated. The world where they should never laugh together._

**Funny isn't it? that this world can be heaven as well as hell to us humans. I wanted you to be happy. I wanted us to be happy. But life never wanted it to happen. This cruel life, never meant to give us happiness in a way we needed the most.**

**_  
**_**so please tell me what you think about it! I have many more projects and storys (manly sasusaku) but i will only publish them if you guys like my writig style.  
Lots of love,  
Sezuna-Chan 3**_


End file.
